


Lunch Dates for Soulmates

by sinceresapphire



Series: DCTV Femslash Week 2017 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Romantic Soulmates, Slice of Life, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Iris and Laurel West-Lance decide to go out to lunch and talk.





	Lunch Dates for Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Laurel's soulmate mark - Iris Flower  
> Iris' soulmate mark - Laurel Wreath
> 
> There is magic in the soulmate mark that causes it to change depending on the person's soulmate and or their proximity to their soulmate. It's like a magic tattoo.
> 
> Mentions of other characters  
> Story takes place in Central City, Laurel moved there years ago.

Sometimes, Laurel wonders what it would be like to have empty skin at her wrist; skin that doesn’t warm up and cool down based on another person’s mood; to not know who the universe thinks would person for you.

 

It doesn’t mean that she doesn’t want what she has.

 

She’s just curious is all.

 

Laurel’s eyes land on the Iris on her wrist and smiles.

 

Her wife is the best woman she’s ever met and that has nothing to do with Iris being her soulmate.

 

Iris West-Lance is warm and kind but also confident and intelligent. There’s a fierce protectiveness underneath her skin that keeps smart people from messing with her and those she cares about.

 

As for the idiots, well…..there’s just no helping some people.

 

Laurel runs her finger over the flower tattoo on her wrist and smiles as the color changes, reflecting Iris’ mood.

 

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrap around her from behind as Laurel sits at her desk.

 

“Hey beautiful. What’s with that gorgeous smile?”

 

Laurel moves in her seat and smiles brighter when Iris bends down slightly to kiss her.

 

“Why I was thinking of you, Mrs. Iris West-Lance. Who wouldn’t smile brightly when they think of the love of their life?”

 

Iris taps her chin for a couple moments.

 

“You know, I don’t know a single person who wouldn’t.”

 

Letting go of Laurel, Iris spins her wife around then sits down in her lap.

 

“Ah, that’s better. So, what brings my favorite editor to the District Attorney’s office?” Laurel asks as she wraps her arms around Iris’ waist.

 

“She was wondering if Central City’s DA would be available for lunch.” Iris replies.

 

“She’s in luck. The DA was about to take a long lunch.” States Laurel.

 

Iris stands up then holds a hand out to help her wife up out of her chair.

 

“Barry and Cisco both told me we need to check out the new Thai place so I think we should.”

 

Laurel nods her head as she gathers her things up after setting an out of office message on her computer.

 

“Thai sounds good.”

 

Once Laurel is ready to leave, she grabs Iris’ hand then leads her out of the office, locking the door behind them.

 

The restaurant in question isn’t far from the District Attorney’s office so they walk in order to enjoy the wonderful late spring weather.

 

“So how are Barry and Cisco doing? I’ve been so busy lately I feel like I haven’t seen them or the rest of our friends.”

 

Iris smiles as she squeezes Laurel’s hand.

 

“They’re good but told me to tell you that we’re expected at the next game night since we’ve missed the last two.”

 

Laurel laughs.

 

“Sounds like a plan. I could use a break,” says Laurel.

 

“Good. They’re also inviting Ray & Felicity, Caitlin & Ronnie and Wally & Jax,” comments Iris.

 

“It’s going to be a real party then.”

 

Laurel and Iris share a smile because they love their friends a lot.

 

The restaurant is quaint with clean lines and a modern aesthetics but with quirky personal touches that give it a unique sense of personality.

 

 “This is lovely. I can see why Barry wanted to come here,” states Iris as they wait for a table.

 

Laurel looks around at the patrons who are already enjoying the meals.

 

“We haven’t been here a minute and my appetite has increased from just smelling the food,” replies Laurel.

 

“Thank you very much for the compliment. Though if you think the food smells wonderful, just wait until you taste it.”

 

They turn when they hear the hostess’ voice.

 

Laurel smiles.

 

“We’re both looking forward to the experience.”

 

Nodding her head, Iris smiles in agreement with her wife’s statement.

 

“A table for two?” the hostess asks.

 

They nod in response.

 

She grabs two menus then gestures for the women to follow her.

 

The table is by the window so they could people watch as they enjoy their lunch and each other’s company.

 

“Your waiter will be right with you.”

 

Laurel pulls out the chair for Iris and gets a kiss to her cheek as a thank you.

 

They settle in and open their menus when their waiter arrives with a pitcher of water which she uses to fill their glasses with. .

 

“Good afternoon, I’ll be your waiter today. Can I start you with something to drink besides water?”

 

“We’ll have two Thai Iced Teas,” answers Iris.

 

The waiter nods then write it down before leaving to get the drinks.

 

Iris smiles at Laurel before they look at them menus.

 

“What sounds good to you?” she asks.

 

Laurel considers the question.

 

“I’m thinking something with noodles or rice. What about you?”

 

“Linda brought in left over curry to the office the other day and it looked really good so I think I’m going with that.”

 

Laurel smirks.

 

“You always do like a little spice.”

 

“True though I prefer the sweet things in life especially when it’s you.”

 

A few minutes later, the waiter returns with their drinks.

 

“Are you ready to order?”

 

The women look at each other and not at the same time.

 

Iris gestures for Laurel to go first.

 

“I’ll do the Pad Thai with Shimp, please.”

 

Closing her menu, Laurel hands it over to the waiter.

 

“And for you, ma’am?”

 

“I’ll do the Yellow Curry with chicken.”

 

The waiter writes it down on the pad then takes the menu from her before walking off.

 

“How is work going? Getting any hot stories in the works?” Laurel asks before taking a sip of her drink.

 

“I’m working a piece about Star Labs and the work they’ve recently done in the community,” Iris answers.

 

“I’m looking forward to reading. So, what happened with the piece about Queen Consolidated?”

 

Laurel tries to ask nonchalantly but Iris knows better so she reaches over and grabs her wife’s hand, to give it a squeeze.

 

“I passed it onto another reporter, claiming conflict of interest,” Iris states with another squeeze.

 

“Thank you.”

 

With that simple statement, they let the topic drop as Laurel starts talking about buying something for her fellow work friend who helped her out a lot on one of her latest cases.

 

Iris smiles.

 

“If we have time after lunch, we can walk around and do some window shopping in order to get some ideas.”

 

“Good idea. We do need to some shopping for the Palmer Tech gala as well.”

 

“I saw a gorgeous gown the other day when I was out with Caitlin, helping her find something for Barry’s birthday, that would look stunning on you.”

 

Digging through her purse, Iris fishes out her phone then scrolls through her photos until she finds the one she needs.

 

Laurel takes the phone from her and looks at it.

 

It’s a dark blue floor length with one shoulder gown with lace and sequin gown.

 

“You’re right, it is gorgeous. I do have to try it on. Do you have any ideas of what you want to wear?”

 

“Maybe something with a mermaid silhouette but we’ll see what is out there when we go shopping.”

 

Laurel considers the dress style then nods her head.

 

“I can definitely see you in a dress like that.”

 

Iris smiles at her wife.

 

“Dad wants us to come for dinner sometime soon, with Wally and Jax. A family dinner, if you will,” she states.

 

“Sounds wonderful. We should make something to bring.”

 

“Dad’s already a step ahead of us and requested we bring dessert.”

 

Laurel grins.

 

“What about something from the bakery near Jitters?”

 

“You read my mind, babe.”

 

They tap their glasses then take a sip of their drinks.

 

“Ooh, looks like our food is ready,” Laurel points out.

 

The waiter places Iris’ food down on the table in front of her then repeats the action with Laurel’s.

 

“Is there anything else I can get for you?”

 

“I think we’re good. Thank you,” replies Laurel.

 

Once the waiter leaves, they dig into their meals.

 

“Mmm….this is good. We’ll have to thank the guys for recommending this place,” comments Laurel as she attempts to stab a piece of shrimp with her fork.

 

“Agreed, this is some of the best curry I’ve had in ages.”

 

Getting some of the noodles on her fork, Laurel holds it out so she can feed Iris.

 

“Here, try some.”

 

“Only if you try some of the curry.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Iris leans forward, careful to not get her blouse in her food as she opens her mouth then cleans the fork.

 

As she slowly chews the noodles, she considers the flavors and finds that it tastes good though she doesn’t think that it would be something she would order.

 

“That’s tasty. Now, it’s your turn.”

 

Iris gets some of the rice that is covered in the sauce and a piece of chicken on her spoon before feeding it to her wife.

 

The spice surprises Laurel but she manages to eat it.

 

“Wow, spicier than I expected but pretty good.”

 

Laurel grabs her water and takes a long sip of it causing Iris to laugh lightly at her.

 

It doesn’t take them long to finish of their meals.

 

The waiter brings them their check when Iris’ phone goes off, letting her know she had a text.

 

Laurel pays the bill while Iris answers the text.

 

“I think we’ll have to take a rain check on the window shopping. Looks like I’ve got a meeting I need to get back for.”

 

Iris sighs.

 

Standing up, Laurel smiles gently at her wife.

 

“It’s okay, Iris. We’ll have plenty of time later.”

 

Iris stands up and grabs her purse.

 

“I know, I just wanted to spend more time with you.”

 

Once they step outside, Laurel pulls her close and gives her a gentle kiss.

 

“You’re stuck with me, remember?”

 

They both look at their marks on their wrists which were glowing and warm to the touch.

 

Iris strokes Laurel’s mark then smiles at her.

 

“I’m going to walk you back to the DA’s office and don’t argue with me. I’ll take a cab from there to make sure I get back with enough time to spare. Linda knows I’m out with you so she’ll cover if need be.”

 

Laurel simply takes her soul mate’s hand then starts walking in the correct direction.

 

Their lives may have had their ups and downs but they don’t regret a moment of it because finding their soulmate, their other half has been worth it and more.

 

Now, if they could only help Joe find his……things would be perfect.


End file.
